Garfield 3: Garfield Almighty
''Garfield 3: Garfield Almighty ''is an upcoming 2016 American 3D film family film comedy film and a sequel to the 2004 film Garfield and 2006 film Garfield 2: A Tale of Two Kitties. Based on Garfield ''comic book series created by the Jim Davis. It will be the second installment of the ''Garfield trilogy, produced by Davis Entertainment Paws, Inc. and Paws Incorporated and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is being directed again by Peter Hewitt, with all the main cast returning New Cast includes Bill Murray as Garfield, Tim Curry as Prince XII, Jasper Johannes Andrews as Odie, Nick Cannon as Louis, Jon Lovitz as Shecky, Brennan Taylor as Waldo, Thomas Haden Church as a more powerful and dangerous wizard then Mike as villain. The film is set for release on July 24, 2016. Plot Powerful and dangerous wizard Mike that takes no interest in Happy Chapman and Lord Dargis is threatening take over the kingdom, even Texas City, London, England, Paris, France, Cairo, Egypt, Barnyard, Africa, Hawaii, Monsters Company, Prehistory, Dinosaurs Times, China, Forest, Bugs City, Water Fish, Desert Wind, Ice Age, Forest Glass and New York City. Garfield, Prince XII, Odie, Louis, Shecky and Waldo evacuate into New York City to warn Emily and Clark about this new threat. Cast/Characters 'Live action actors' *'Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle: Odie's and Garfield's owner.' **'Liam Falconer as Baby Jon Arbuckle' **'Ryan Falconer as Toddler Jon Arbuckle' **'Jordan Fry as Young Jon Arbuckle' **'Joseph Mazzello as Teenange Jon Arbuckle' *'Jennifer Love Hewitt as Dr. Liz Wilson: Odie's and Garfield's owner.' **'Kristen Marie Holly as Baby Liz Wilson' **'Mary Gibbs as Toddler Liz Wilson' **'Veruca Salt as Young Liz Wilson' **'Ariel Winter as Teenange Liz Wilson' *'Ian Abercrombie as Smithee: Prince XII's owner.' *'Thomas Haden Church as Mike: the Villain of Hale's and Hardy's owner.' *'Morgan Freeman as God' *'Stan Lee as Freddy' *'Neil Patrick Harris as Clark Arbuckle: Jon's father.' *'Jayma Mays as Emily Arbuckle: Jon's mother.' *'Martin Sheen as Bomani Arbuckle: Jon's uncle and Clark's brother.' *'Sally Field as Grace Arbuckle: Jon's aunt and Clark's family.' *'Jim Carrey as Harold Eward Wilson: Liz's father.' *'Carla Gugino as Grey Gia Wilson: Liz's mother.' *'Roger Rees as Mr. Hobbs' *'Lucy Davis as Ms. Abby Westminister' *'Oliver Muirhead as Mr. Greene' *'Bill Nunn as Eli' *'J.K. Simmons as Charles' *'Joe Manganiello as Keith' *'Andrew Garfield as Prop Boy' *'Ryan Kwanten as Delivery Gnome' *'Audrey Wasilewski as Zelda: Delivery Gnome's love interest.' *'Harold Perrineau as Husband' *'Deborah Ann Woll as Ashley' *'Patrick Fraley as Sid' *'Ted Raimi as Eric' *'Jennifer Darling as Bobby' *'Topher Grace and James Franco as Two Headed Guy' *'Tobey Maguire as Nerd' *'Mireille Enos as Leslie the Flower' *'Chris Zylka as Goth Kid' *'Kirsten Dunst as Concertina Girl' *'Neil Ross as Gate Guard' *'Campbell Scott as Jeff' *'Stephen Apostolina as Police Officer' 'Voice actors' *'Bill Murray as Garfield the Cat' **'Max Charles as Young Garfield' **'Anton Yelchin as Teenange Garfield' *'Tim Curry as Prince XII the Cat' *'Jasper Johannes Andrews as Odie the Dog' *'David Eigenberg as Nermal the Cat' *'Debra Messing as Arlene the Cat: Garfield's love interest.' *'Jon Lovitz as Shecky the Cat' *'Brennan Taylor as Waldo the Dog' *'Rajia Baroudi as Sheila the Cat: Garfield's girlfriend.' *'Bob Hoskins as Winston the Prince's Bulldog' *'Rhys Ifans as McBunny' *'Brad Garrett as Luca the Doberman Pinscher' *'Vinnie Jones as Rommel the Rottweiler' *'Albert Brooks as Marlin the Ocellaris Clownfish' *'Wiliam Thomas as Hale the Dog: the Villain of Mike.' *'La Rocka as Hardy the Cat: the Villain of Mike.' *'Enn Reitel as Wally Stegman' *'Alicia Keys as Bonita Stegman' *'Matthew Bomer as Randy the Rabbit' *'Chi McBride as Billy the Bear' *'Tom Kenny as Roger the Rabbit' *'John DiMaggio as Frank the Frog' *'Jimmy Kimmel as Spanky the Dog' *'Alan Cumming as Sir Persnikitty Roland the Cat' *'Nick Cannon as Louis the Friendly Rat' *'Richard Kind as Mr. Louis the Rat' *'Debra Jo Rupp as Ms. Louis the Rat' *'Wyatt Smith, Jordan Kaiser and Alyson Stoner as Kids Rats' *'Frank Welker as Charles the Dog' *'Richard E. Grant as Preston the Ara Macao' *'Patrick Warburton as Ron the Leopard' *'Jamie Foxx as Munro the Gorilla' *'Jim Piddock as Bolero the Bull' *'Howard Morris as Wade the Duck' *'Jane Leeves as Eenie the Duck' *'Sharon Osbourne as Christophe the Duck' *'Andrew Elfman as Fred the Duck' *'Jane Horrocks as Meenie the Duck' *'Tom Hardy as Klark the Wildebeast' *'Seth Meyers as Smuk the Wildebeast' *'Mel Gibson as Frank the Wildebeast' *'Brad Pitt as Thom the Wildebeast' *'Grey DeLisle as Jane the Swan' *'Patrick Stewart as The Great Prince the Deer' *'Carolyn Hennesy as The Great Bride the Deer' *'Tom Hanks as Sekayi the Hyena' *'Ashley Greene as Kesha the Hyena' *'John Polito as Khalfani the Hyena' *'Diedrick Bader as Lefu the Hyena' *'Gary Sinise as Gazini the Hyena' *'Don Hahn as Pencil the Bear' *'Darnell Suttles as Monster Pound' *'Steve Kehela as Monster Blanko' *'Joey Camen as Monster Bang' *'Dorian Harewood as Monster Bupkus' *'T.K. Carter as Monster Nawt' *'John Goodman and Billy Crystal as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan & Mike Wazowski' *'Samuel L. Jackson as Zuba the Lion' *'Sherrie Sheperd as Florrie the Lion' *'Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tigger' *'Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear' Category:Sequels